Things We Said Today
Things We Said Today is the tenth episode of the ninth season and the 182nd overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Bailey puts her wedding day on hold and continues her efforts to save Adele’s life, Cristina and Owen remain undecided about their pending divorce, while Arizona and Callie try to get their spark back. Meanwhile, the hospital becomes inundated with a group of bikers after a horrible accident. Full Summary Cast Main Cast 9x10MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 9x10CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 9x10AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 9x10MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 9x10RichardWebber2.png|Richard Webber 9x10CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 9x10OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 9x10ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 9x10AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 9x10JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 9x10DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 9x10AdeleWebber.png|Adele Webber 9x10BenWarren.png|Ben Warren 9x10EmilyGasolineBennett.png|Emily "Gasoline" Bennett 9x10WilliamBailey.png|Elena and William Bailey 9x10ShaneRoss.png|Shane Ross 9x10JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 9x10HeatherBrooks.png|Heather Brooks 9x10StephanieEdwards.png|Stephanie Edwards 9x10LeahMurphy.png|Leah Murphy 9x10Rage.png|Rage 9x10Michael.png|Michael 9x10StuartLoeb.png|Stuart Loeb 9x10MrWarren.png|Mr. Warren 9x10TheHammer.png|The Hammer 9x10JordanShouse.png|Jordan Shouse 9x10DeskClerk.png|Desk Clerk 9x10ElenaWilliamClaire.png|Elena, William Bailey and Claire (enlarge) 9x10ParamedicNicole.png|Paramedic Nicole 9x10Minister.png|Miranda Bailey, Ben Warren and the minister 9x10NurseRuth.png|Nurse Ruth 9x10DJ.png|DJ and Ben Warren 9x10ERNurse.png|ER Nurse *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Loretta Devine as Adele Webber *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Dale Dickey as Emily 'Gasoline' Bennett *Frankie Faison as William Bailey *Gaius Charles as Dr. Shane Ross *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Tina Majorino as Dr. Heather Brooks *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer as Dr. Leah Murphy *Jaye Razor as Rage *Wren T. Brown as Michael *Richard Kahan as Stuart Loeb Co-Starring *Kelly LaMarr as Mr. Warren *Thomas F. Duffy as The Hammer *Ron Butler as Jordan Shouse *Michael Hyland as Desk Clerk *Bianca F Taylor as Elena *Kelli Kirkland as Claire *Nicole Cummins as Paramedic Nicole *Raymond Forchion as Minister *Teresa Huang as Nurse Ruth *Maxwell De Paula as DJ *Laura Kranz as ER Nurse Medical Notes Adele Webber Music METRIC - Speed the Collapse (Official Lyric Video)|"Speed the Collapse" - Metric Atlas Genius - Trojans (Lyric Video)|"Trojans" - Atlas Genius Diego Garcia - Laura - Nothing to Hide|"Nothing to Hide" - Diego Garcia 910 Iko Lightning Bolts|"Lightning Bolts" - IKO 910 Erin McCarley What I Needed|"What I Needed" - Eric McCarley 910 Ed Sheeran Kiss Me|"Kiss Me" - Ed Sheeran My Funny Valentine - Angela Mccluskey|"My Funny Valentine" - Angela McCluskey & Trypitch Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Things We Said Today, originally sung by The Beatles. *This episode scored 9.34 million viewers. *This episode marks Loretta Devine's last appearance as Adele Webber. Gallery Episode Stills GA-9.10-12.jpg 9x10-10.jpg 9x10-11.jpg 9x10-12.jpg 9x10-13.jpg 9x10-14.jpg 9x10-15.jpg 9x10-16.jpg 9x10-17.jpg 9x10-18.jpg 9x10-19.jpg 9x10-20.jpg 9x10-21.jpg 9x10-22.jpg 9x10-23.jpg 9x10-24.jpg 9x10-25.jpg 9x10-26.jpg 9x10-27.jpg 9x10-28.jpg 9x10-29.jpg 9x10-30.jpg 9x10-31.jpg 9x10-32.jpg 9x10-33.jpg 9x10-34.jpg 9x10-35.jpg 9x10-36.jpg 9x10-37.jpg 9x10-1.jpg 9x10-2.jpg 9x10-3.jpg 9x10-4.jpg 9x10-5.jpg 9x10-6.jpg 9x10-7.jpg 9x10-8.jpg 9x10-9.jpg Behind the Scenes 9x10BTS1.jpg 9x10BTS2.jpg 9x10BTS3.jpg 9x10BTS4.jpg Quotes :Cristina: I used to ride a donorcycle. ---- :(Meredith notices Richard at Bailey's wedding and walks over to him.) :Meredith: You're here. :(Richard looks at her with sad eyes and Meredith realizes Adele died.) :Meredith: No... When? :Richard: A little while ago. :Meredith: What happened? :Richard: A heart attack. The surgery fixed the aneurysm, but it was too much for her heart. :Meredith: I... I shouldn't have... :Richard: No. You did everything right. Everything. :(Richard lays his hand on her shoulder and they watch Bailey and Ben perform their opening dance while they both start crying.) ---- :Bailey: I saved a woman's life. You couldn't save me some food? Category:All Episodes Category:GA S9 Episodes Category:GA Episodes